The Lanfear Estate
The Lanfear Estate is a mansion owned by Lanfear, a large building with multiple rooms. A lot of the walls are covered in the pictures of Lanfear's family and friends. The Estate Lanfear's home was actually passed down by the many generations of her neko family, and soon, wound up in her own hands. Since her involvement with Nagzz, she has redecorated, and even debating on putting in a Koi Pond. The large property expands over 8 acres of land, and is rumored to be solar powered. Rumors of hidden rooms, a basement, and an attic haven't been confirmed by Lanfear as of yet. Space The Estate resides somewhere near Saturn, with a protective 'bubble' surrounding it so people can venture outside and not die in the vacuum of space. This 'bubble' is infact, a biosphere that Lanfear spent top dollar on to ensure safety of the residents and many guest. Secret Connection? The Lanfear estate seems to have a hidden connection, as a secret room is whispered to house a portal to Kimple's Father's domain. It is unknown how to get to this room, but it is known only Lanfear and Oathmeal share the key to it. Residents Besides Lanfear herself, the mansion has many other residents, , Ryan, Jakkuba, and Florent. Residents include Oathmeal, who originally left the estate to explore what the world has to offer, but has reclaimed her room since. BuildWithBricks apparently lives in a tomato bush near Ryan's house, and You'veGottheTouch CLAIMS to live in the Kitchen. Various maids work their and it is unknown if they live there. This includes MochaBeetle who is the new battle maid, and Dehrgod has been demoted from head maid down to part time, due to affiliation with the Anti-Lewd Army. Two new residents come in the form of two small kittens who sleep on the banister outside of Oathmeal and Lanfear's room. Rooms/Facilities Bedroom The Estate has two bedrooms, one belongs to Lanfear herself. In it, she has a mirror, a couch, a television set up, several pictures, a couch (which may be used by Rad as a bed), and of course, a large bed. For some reason, love starved couples seek privacy in this room. Recently, the room has gotten an overhaul, with Lanfear's giant sword now resting on her glass table. On the shelves is the only Crumbster Kindness Card in existence. Bedroom 2 This may have been Lanfear's original room, or Oathmeal's room, it's contents are a bed, an AC, a mirror, dresser, and a dog bed labelled MaTSix. This room was frequently used as a guest bedroom. The room has since been given back to Oathmeal to use as she wants, but an oversight is that now MaTSix and Oathmeal share a room. Recently, Oathmeal proudly hangs her pajamas on the wall from her early adventures, and has her new daggers on the small table in the center of her room. Along with these, a mirror has been added to Oathmeal's room. Backyard The Backyard is a large space of land, with a lovely garden. The garden houses Ryan's home, a giant tomato, which he shares with Jakkuba. It is unconfirmed if BuildwithBricks the Bellsprout lives in a tomato vine next to the large tomato. Hotspring The Hotspring is accessed by a door on the ground floor, it's open air, co-ed, and features a wash basin. The privacy wall is made out of bamboo, and many people can usually be found relaxing inside. It's most famously known for having temporarily short circuited Kimple. The Hotspring also features a mirror that can be activated by a button near the entrance. Near the hotspring is a door that no one knows where it goes, perhaps to the yet to be seen forest. Kitchen/Dining Area/Living Room In one of the rooms, there's a modern style kitchen, complete with sink, oven, fridge, cabinets, and marble counter tops. It also is fully furnished, complete with rice cooker (which Joey says is a toaster). The kitchen is connected to a dining area, with a table that seats several people. Across from the dining area, a large screen tv is set ontop of an entertainment center. In the middle of the Kitchen is a trapdoor, no one knows where it leads to. Office Originally Lanfear's parents room, when the two of them left, Lanfear converted their room into a workspace. Filled to almost bursting with books and documents, this office was claimed by Joey as his office. But Lanfear still uses it, most recently as scowering through several dozen books in one night to find any leads to confirm that Oathmeal and herself were sisters. Outside of the office is a lovely view of the moon. Mirror Room The Mirror Room is rumored to originally have been a maid's room, but Lanfear has converted it into a mirror room to entertain guest. BuildwithBricks also uses it as a photography studio. Lounge The Lounge can be accessed off the main hall, and features large comfortable couches and a fireplace. It also features a bookshelf of Lanfear's own avatars. Tomato House In the backyard, is a large home grown tomato that Lanfear grew for no reason. Ryan has since carved it out with his light saber, and moved in. It features a tall table and two chairs, a small wood stove, and an air mattress. Ever since Ryan got married, he spends less time in it, but him, Jakkuba and Florent still spend time in there. Next to the house are large tomato vines which Build with Bricks the Bellsprout may live in. Art Gallery A room showcasing the various artwork Lanfear receives. In it, people can pick up pens and draw and graffiti to their hearts content. Unused Room Near the entrance of the mansion, there's a hallway, at the end of the hallway is an unused room. Which for unknown reason cannot be opened. Trivia * Apparently in an old text, deep within the mansion there was a certain room that is 'bigger on the inside'. Nobody knows exactly where it is however it is rumored to be sealed somewhere on the estate (it is a place yet to explored). * Although the Office contains many books, there is rumored to be in existence a Great Library, where it is located remains a mystery... * No one even knows how Lanfear managed to launch the entire mansion and the back yard and some of the surrounding forest into space. * It's unknown where a majority of the children sleep, but Egg claims to sleep near the fireplace in the hallway. * It's been teased that Mad and Andis are now getting rooms. * The Children have been moved to a tree house. It's unknown if the children still even live there. * On Oathmeal's Minecraft server, a replica of the Estate exists. Category:Worlds